herofandomcom-20200223-history
Augustus the Polar Bear
Augustus the Polar Bear is a Mobian polar bear and a member of the Arctic Freedom Fighters. He is the main muscle on the team, as well as being one of its semi-aquatic operatives. History Rescuing the Freedom Fighters Augustus and the others had been visiting friends and family down south when Dr. Ivo Robotnik began his tyranny, forcing them to stay hidden within the region, unable to return home. When Robotnik's Weather Annihilator drastically altered the weather around Knothole, the Knothole Freedom Fighters found themselves trying to endure the sudden cold while Robotnik tracked them. They were soon found by Flip, who lead them to his friends; the group of displaced Mobians had been hiding in the cavern system but had adjusted the climate within to suit their needs by using technology stolen from Robotnik. Augustus explained that the deep network of caves rendered much of Robotnik's tracking technology useless, leaving them largely safe. While unwilling to fight back themselves, they helped the Knothole Freedom Fighters adjust to the winter conditions caused by the Weather Annihilator. After a week, the Knothole Freedom Fighters attempted to disrupt Robotnik's operations, only to be captured by Snively Robotnik and trapped in a block of ice. Snively attempted to use a vehicle to transport the frozen Freedom Fighters, only to find himself stuck; turning around, he was shocked to find that Augutus had lifted a portion of the vehicle into the air, preventing the wheels from gaining traction. Augustus demanded his new friends be released; Snively, recovering from his panic, instead threatened him with the same weapon he'd used to freeze the Freedom Fighters. Augustus was saved when Guntiver chased Snively off. While Erma and Sealia attempted to cut the Freedom Fighters from the ice, Sonic suggested they save time and load him as he was into a catapult they'd used earlier. Augustus lifted the block of ice, and Sonic inside it, into the machine; the hedgehog was launched directly towards Robotnik's base of operations and was able to shut down the Weather Annihilator for good. With Robotnik's plans foiled and the Weather Annihilator destroyed, Augustus and the others were finally able to return home, doing so in a vehicle stolen from Snively. (StH: #26) Rescuing Rotor... Twice Discovering that Robotnik had brainwashed the Walrus Herd and was planning to use them for his schemes, Rotor Walrus traveled north in order to free his family from the doctor's control. However, soon upon arrival he was clubbed over the head and dropped intro the frigid water; Sealia, who had been fishing, came across him and swam to his rescue. She had trouble lifting him from the water itself but was soon assisted by Augustus; she then recovered Rotor's hat from the water and set about making him tea as he recovered. When he finally came to his senses, he insisted that the Arctic Freedom Fighters needed to help stop Robotnik's use of the Walrus Herd; however, Sealia explained that they were still getting resettled and that Guntiver the Wolf , Flip and Erma weren't even in the area. As Rotor became more insistent, Sealia attempted to calm him, adding that Augustus would not react well to what was starting to sound like threats; indeed, Augustus began to lose patience. Rotor finally relented, explaining that he was just extremely worried for his family, and so Sealia suggested they come up with a plan. The three managed to sneak into the local base, attacking the Icebot guards and drawing the attention of Robotnik via a video screen; he commanded the brainwashed Walrus Herd to attack the trio. Rotor and Augustus lured them out while Sealia remained in the base, rigging it to explode. Augustus smashed the ice outside, leaving the Walrus Herd safely isolated on an ice floe; Sealia soon rejoined the polar bear and Rotor as the base was destroyed. Later, they bid Rotor farewell, promising to contact him should they have anything to report about the herd. (StH: #32) Much later, the Arctic Freedom Fighters contacted Rotor to inform him that the herd, his family included, had been freed from Robotnik's control. Rotor lived with them for months until, once again, they suddenly fell under mind control and turned on him. Rotor very narrowly escaped; he was rescued by Augustus and the others, who watched over him as he recovered. Dr. Eggman's rise to power led Augustus and his teammates, who had previously parted ways, to reform their old group. Augustus and the other Arctic Freedom Fighters were also among those present attempting to repel the Xorda Attack on Mobius. (StH: #85, #125, CSE) Local Problems In 3237, the Arctic Freedom Fighters sent a transmission to New Mobotropolis requesting assistance; the enslaved Walrus Herd was being used to construct and guard what seemed to be a refueling station of some kind, and a local branch of the Dark Egg Legion was overseeing the operation. Deciding they needed to protect their home, the group had devised a plan of attack. Sonic eventually arrived to provide backup; Augustus seemed pleased to see him, but was distraught by the news that Rotor had been severely injured during the Destruction of Knothole and was no longer able to take part in field missions. Nonetheless, the group soon set out to act; Augustus, along with Flip and Sealia, was given the task of attacking the underwater portion of the Dark Egg Legion's Totem Base. (StH: #215) Upon the team's arrival near Robotnik's base, the plan was put into motion. Sonic cut a hole into the ice to allow Sealia's team access to the underwater portion of the base. Once there, the trio was set upon by Orca Legionnaires; Sealia made a show of luring one away, leaving it prone to a surprise attack courtesy of Augustus, who delivered a fearsome punch to the much larger creature. Sealia soon told Augustus to head to the surface for a breath while she and Flip provided cover; however, all three found themselves the target of Grandmaster Akhlut's psychic-sonar waves. Augustus was struck by a concentrated blast that threw him straight through the upper ice. However, thanks to the efforts of Silver the Hedgehog, Akhlut was rendered disabled and disoriented, allowing Sealia and Flip to succeed in their team's goal; the destruction of the lower portion of the tower. Later, Augustus and the others celebrated with a meal in Iceborough with the now permanently freed Walrus Herd. (StH: #216) Augustus and his teammates later joined forces with Sonic and Silver again, this time as they helped Team Fighters in an attack on the Death Egg Mark 2 in order to rescue Mecha Sally. After defeating a number of Egg Swats in the Egg Bunker, Augustus and his teammates were surprised by the arrival of Silver, whom Sonic was initially unhappy to see. Given the chance to explain himself, Silver then shocked the two teams with the revelation that Sally would, in Silver's time, be responsible for the destruction of the Freedom Fighters and Mobius' devastation. The announcement enraged Sonic and Amy Rose, the latter of whom Augustus had to stop from crushing the time traveler with her Pico Pico Hammer. Given a chance to explain things further, Silver revealed that Sally's part in the future tragedy was due to her Roboticization, and that he now intended to help them rescue her. Welcoming the Hedgehog to their team, the united force made its way into an underwater tunnel leading to the Death Egg. They were spotted by Akhlut and his warriors, who collapsed the tunnel, forcing Augustus and several of his teammates to engage the Orca. Augustus managed to halt Akhlut's psionic attack on his friends by hitting the Orca's emitter, and then helped Guntiver get to the surface on the Death Egg end of the tunnel. He was then wounded shielding Erma Ermine and Flip from Egg Swat laser blasts, only to be caught up in the second Genesis Wave. (StH: #247) Personality Despite sometimes coming off as a bit gruff, Augustus is generally friendly and protective of others. In particular, he shares a close, almost sibling-esque friendship with Sealia, and the two are often found together. He isn't above using his size and appearance to intimidate if needed, and is downright hostile to anyone or anything who seems to pose a threat to Sealia or any of his friends. (CSE) Abilities Due to his impressive bulk, Augustus is the powerhouse of the team, capable of smashing his way through solid ice. Like Augustus and Sealia, he is also semi-aquatic, though not as skilled as his two companions. Additionally, it seems that Augustus doesn't have quite the lung capacity of the other two, as during one battle the pair told him to go up for air while they continued their efforts in the water. Background Information Just like Mighty the Armadillo and Arlo, Augustus and Bark the Polar Bear share the same species, but they both have different designs. This design discrepancy was likely caused by comic characters being released before Sega characters of the same species. Unlike the Armadillos, no explanation was given for this difference in The Complete Sonic Comic Encyclopedia. Appearance Fairly simplistic in design, Augustus is a large white polar bear with blue eyes. His only attire is a pair of blue shorts. In earlier appearances, his body was generally pudgy, though later on he became very muscular instead. His facial structure also became more refined. Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Animals Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Inconclusive Category:Merfolk